kancolleverificationtestfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Map/Info
}}}|0|5}}|Phase| }}}|0|7}}_ | }}}|0|5}}|World| | }}}|/|_}}}}}}}} }}}|/|0}}|Sandbox|Sandbox/ }}}|/|1}}| }}}|/|0}}}}}} }} | } | } |Map name is untranslated |Map name is unknown }} }} }| |/|_}}_Ship_Tag_ }.png| }| |/|_}}_Ship_Tag_ }.png| }}}}}}}} } | }| }}} |''Japanese name is unknown'' }} |- | colspan="2" | _Banner_ }.png | }} |- | colspan="2" | _Map_ }.png | }} _Map_ }.png | }} |- | style="background:#def; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; color:#09c;" colspan="2" |Information |- }||style="display:none"}} | style="width:100px; background:#def; font-weight:bold;" |Special Mechanics | } | }|,|0}} |,|0}}|@|1}}| }|,|0}}|@|0}} }|,|1}} | ,|1}}|@|1}}| }|,|1}}|@|0}} }|,|2}} | ,|2}}|@|1}}| }|,|2}}|@|0}} }|,|3}} | ,|3}}|@|1}}| }|,|3}}|@|0}} }|,|4}} | ,|4}}|@|1}}| }|,|4}}|@|0}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |None }} |- }||style="display:none"}} | style="width:100px; background:#def; font-weight:bold;" |Experience | HQ: } non-boss }|, } boss}} }| Ship: }}} |- }}}|0|5}}|World|style="display:none"|}} }}}|0|5}}|Phase|style="display:none"|}} | style="width:100px; background:#def; font-weight:bold;" | | } |'All:' } }| TP| }|| HP}}}} /Info/HP|compact=true}} | }|'Casual:' } }| TP| }|| HP}}}} /Info/Casual HP}} }}Easy: } }| TP| }|| HP}}}} /Info/Easy HP}} Medium: }}}} }| TP| }|| HP}}}} /Info/Medium HP}} Hard: } }| TP| }|| HP}}}} /Info/Hard HP}} }} |- }||style="display:none"}} | style="width:100px; background:#def; font-weight:bold;" |Kills required | }| }?}} }|'All:' }| }|'Casual:' } }} }|'Easy:' } }} }|'Medium:' }}}} }} }|'Hard:' }}}}} |- }}}|0|5}}|World| }||style="display:none"}}|}} }}}|0|5}}|Phase| }||style="display:none"}}|}} | style="background:#def; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; color:#09c;" colspan="2" |Rewards |- }}}|0|5}}|World| }||style="display:none"}}|}} }}}|0|5}}|Phase| }||style="display:none"}}|}} | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" | }|| }}}}}} Casual: }| }}} }| }}} }| }}} }| }}} }| }}} Easy: }}}}| }}}}}} }}}}| }}}}}} }}}}| }}}}}} }}}}| }}}}}} }}}}| }}}}}} Medium: }}}}| }}}}}} }}}}| }}}}}} }}}}| }}}}}} }}}}| }}}}}} }}}}| }}}}}} Hard: }}}}| }}}}}} }}}}| }}}}}} }}}}| }}}}}} }}}}| }}}}}} }}}}| }}}}}} }}}}| }}}}}} }} }| }}} }| }}} }|'Ranking Points:' }}} |- }||style="display:none"}} | style="background:#def; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; color:#09c; cursor:pointer;" colspan="2" class="mw-customtoggle-strategy" |In-game description |- }||style="display:none"}} class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-strategy" | style="width:100px; background:#def; font-weight:bold;" |Operation | } } |- }||style="display:none"}} class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-strategy" | style="width:100px; background:#def; font-weight:bold;" |Task | } } |} Map infobox used on event map pages. Parameters page Defaults to , the page name of the map page. Used for asset auto-detection, the following images are used (if exist, event is the part before first /, e.g., Winter 2017 Event if page is Winter 2017 Event/E-3, when in filenames, / in page are replaced with spaces): * Ship Tag tag.png for ship-locking tag. * Banner.png for map banner, Map placeholder banner.png if doesn't exist. **Optional Banner 2.png also can be used, nothing is generated if it doesn't exist. * Map.png for map image, Map placeholder branch.png if doesn't exist. **Optional Map 2.png also can be used, nothing is generated if it doesn't exist. en English name of the map. jp Japanese name of the map (refer to api_?, note that api_? is currently unused). romaji Romaji for the Japanese name. tag Translated name of the ship-locking tag, see page. mechanics List of applicable mechanics, the syntax is @ , ..., e.g., Combined Fleet@Combined Fleet, Abyssal Combined Fleet@Abyssal Combined Fleet, Ship Locking@Events/Mechanics#Ship Locking. transport Set if the map gauge is a transport gauge (TP will be used instead of HP). hp_all, hp_casual, hp_easy, hp_medium, hp_hard HP/TP values of the map gauge, either set hp_all or hp_casual (optional), hp_easy, hp_medium, and hp_hard. Feel free to use tooltips to explain details such as HQ scaling. show_kills, kills_casual, kills_all, kills_easy, kills_medium, kills_hard, kills Set show_kills to show the Kills required section (hidden by default). Other parameters are used similarly to hp_* parameters. If map is not event, use kills instead. ranking Set the ranking points earned. Used for non-event maps. reward_all Set if there is a reward that is common for all difficulties. reward__, reward___x reward_casual_1, reward_casual_1_x, reward_easy_1, reward_easy_1_x, reward_medium_1, reward_medium_1_x, reward_hard_1, reward_hard_1_x, etc. Up to 6 rewards per each difficulty. _x is used for quantity (no number will be displayed if not set, use ? explicitly if needed). If non-event map, you can omit the difficulty. Examples Basic usage Tests Calling without parameters Some existing calls *Winter 2017 Event/E-3 TODO An alternative table saved here